This will be a two and a half day conference. Progress in the identification of groups at high-risk for cancer, improvement in diagnostic techniques and equipment and an increased research effort in these areas serves as the basis for this conference. Presentations by experts in the many disciplines involved will provide information that should improve the ability of the practicing physician to detect and diagnose cancer earlier and with greater accuracy. These national cancer conferences usually draw from 1,000 to 2,000 physicians representing a wide range of disciplines.